I bet you forgot...
About the first template: my "MSPCPMH" template :p Category:LIES Category:I WIN Category:DRACO Category:DRACO IS WINNING Category:DRACO WILL WIN YA KNOW Category:Lol Category:Lawl Category:Lawlipops Category:YE SHALL NOT WIN Category:Rapunza Will Win Category:HIRO HORSE SHALL STEAL VICTORY!!!!! Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:molestie Category:vel Category:metus Category:neque Category:dui Category:volutpat Category:sollicitudin Category:sociis Category:ac Category:imperdiet Category:tristique Category:et Category:nascetur Category:ad Category:rhoncus Category:viverra Category:ornare Category:consectetur Category:ultrices Category:orci Category:parturient Category:lorem Category:massa Category:quis Category:platea Category:aenean Category:fermentum Category:augue Category:placerat Category:auctor Category:natoque Category:habitasse Category:pharetra Category:ridiculus Category:leo Category:sit Category:cras Category:est Category:venenatis Category:aptent Category:nibh Category:magnis Category:sodales Category:malesuada Category:praesent Category:potenti Category:lobortis Category:justo Category:quam Category:cubilia Category:pellentesque Category:porttitor Category:pretium Category:adipiscing Category:phasellus Category:lectus Category:vivamus Category:id Category:mi Category:bibendum Category:feugiat Category:odio Category:rutrum Category:vestibulum Category:posuere Category:elementum Category:suscipit Category:purus Category:accumsan Category:egestas Category:mus Category:varius Category:a Category:arcu Category:commodo Category:dis Category:lacinia Category:tellus Category:cursus Category:aliquet Category:interdum Category:turpis Category:maecenas Category:dapibus Category:cum Category:fames Category:montes Category:iaculis Category:erat Category:euismod Category:hac Category:faucibus Category:mauris Category:tempus Category:primis Category:velit Category:sem Category:duis Category:luctus Category:penatibus Category:sapien Category:blandit Category:eros Category:suspendisse Category:urna Category:ipsum Category:congue Category:nulla Category:taciti Category:mollis Category:facilisis Category:at Category:amet Category:laoreet Category:dignissim Category:fringilla Category:in Category:nostra Category:quisque Category:donec Category:enim Category:eleifend Category:nisl Category:morbi Category:felis Category:torquent Category:eget Category:convallis Category:etiam Category:tincidunt Category:facilisi Category:pulvinar Category:vulputate Category:integre Category:himenaeos Category:netus Category:senectus Category:non Category:litora Category:per Category:curae Category:ultricies Category:nec Category:nam Category:eu Category:ante Category:mattis Category:vehicula Category:sociosqu Category:nunc Category:semper Category:lacus Category:proin Category:risus Category:condimentum Category:scelerisque Category:conubia Category:consequat Category:dolor Category:libero Category:diam Category:ut Category:inceptos Category:porta Category:nullam Category:dictumst Category:magna Category:tempor Category:fusce Category:vitae Category:aliquam Category:curabitur Category:ligula Category:habitant Category:class Category:hendrerit Category:sagittis Category:gravida Category:nisi Category:tortor Category:ullamcorper Category:dictum Category:elit Category:sed Category:SnowsTakingOver Category:EffortlessWinningOfTheMeepComp Category:IDon'tThinkThisCouldGetAnyEasier Category:MARIO Category:SONIC Category:SPYRO Category:ANGRY BIRDS Category:HARRY POTTER Category:FROZEN Category:BRAVE Category:TANGLED Category:HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON Category:RISE OF THE GUARDIANS Category:BIG HERO 6 Category:THE HUNGER GAMES Category:WRECK-IT RALPH Category:THE LEGO MOVIE Category:MONSTERS UNIVERSITY Category:MONSTERS, INC Category:SKYLANDERS Category:DISNEY INFINITY Category:AMIIBO Category:THE LORD OF THE RINGS Category:THE HOBBIT Category:ONCE UPON A TIME Category:SNOW WHITE Category:SLEEPING BEAUTY Category:MULAN Category:CINDERELLA Category:MALEFICENT Category:ALADDIN Category:TARZAN Category:TWILIGHT Category:THE SHORT SECOND LIFE OF BREE TANNER Category:DONKEY KONG Category:POKEMON Category:NIGHTS Category:SAMBA DE AMIGO Category:AIAI Category:BILLY HATCHER Category:ALEX KIDD Category:JET SET RADIO Category:SPACE CHANNEL 5 Category:THE LEGEND OF ZELDA Category:THE LEGEND OF SPYRO Category:SONIC BOOM Category:SONIC X Category:SONIC UNDERGROUND Category:YOSHI'S ISLAND Category:MOVIESTARPLANET Category:BOONIE PLANET Category:POCAHONTAS Category:PRINCESS AND THE FROG Category:DORA THE EXPLORER Category:GO DIEGO GO Category:TELETUBBIES Category:THE MOOMINS Category:BOB THE BUILDER Category:TOTORO Category:CORPSE PARTY Category:FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S Category:HALF-LIFE Category:THE LION KING Category:ADVENTURES OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Category:SUPER MARIO BROS MOVIE Category:ET Category:THE MATRIX Category:JURASSIC PARK Category:STAR WARS Category:BACK TO THE FUTURE Category:FINDING NEMO Category:TOY STORY Category:ANT'S LIFE Category:PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN Category:CARS Category:MADAGASCAR Category:ICE AGE Category:SHREK Category:DIVERGENT Category:PHINEAS ANF FERB Category:IB Category:LIFE IS STRANGE Category:EVIE Category:BOIBOT Category:POWER PUFF GIRLS Category:KIM POSSIBLE Category:SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS Category:FAIRLY ODD PARENTS Category:PORTAL Category:HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL Category:BEAUTY AND THE BEAST Category:KINGDOM HEARTS Category:SUPER SMASH BROS Category:SnowsTakingOverAgain Category:MuchVandalism Category:No Category:Snow2016 Category:Snoww2016 Category:Absol The Hiro Horse Was Here Category:Absol Died Category:Hiro Horse is a crazy fangirl Category:Hiro Category:HIRO Category:HIRO HORSE SHALL STEAL VICTORY!!!! Category:HIRO HORSE SHALL STEAL VICTORY Category:This Category:THIS IS A CATEGORY. Category:THIS IS A CATEGORY Category:This is a category. Category:Tadashi Computers Category:Tadashi Category:HIRO HORSE APROVES Category:HIRO HORSE CANNOT SPELL Category:Useless category Category:I USE TEMPLATES Category:BLOOP Category:Bloop Category:MEEP Category:MEEEPINGNYANINGHIROHORSE Category:Nyan Cat Category:Nyan Category:NYAN Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:I CAN'T ADD ANY MORE CATEGORIES. Category:I'M TOO LAZY TO ADD MOAR CATEGORIES Category:BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI Category:HIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Category:LORD KNOWS HOW MANY "O"S Category:WEEEEEEEEEEE~ Category:MEOW Category:OOOOPSE Category://FLIES AWAY Category:Snow many categories Category:Category Category:"Oh" said MSPCPMH before she left the chat again, leaving Snow all alone, acting as if she might never return. Category:Meep Category:Meeep Category:Meeeep Category:Meeeeep Category:Meeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Category:I'mBoredNow,Lol Category:YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE